There is currently known a conduit positioning device which is arranged to position conduits carrying electrical cables for passage through concrete slabs. Such a device comprises a member which has a generally frustoconical side wall an annular flange about the larger diameter end of the device and an end wall opposite the annular flange which includes a socket for receipt of the conduit. In use, the device is secured to formwork by means of clouts which are passed through the annular flange which for that purpose is provided with a series of spaced apart apertures. The conduit is then inserted into the socket and when the concrete is poured, it encapsulates the device and conduit. After the concrete has cured and the formwork is removed, the device is pulled away from the cured slab, either with the formwork or separately leaving a void in which the end of the conduit terminates. The end of the conduit may then be connected to a further conduit or conduit fitting in the void.
The main disadvantage of his form of device is that because of its configuration, being circular in cross-section, a series of devices cannot be located any closer than a position where flanges of adjacent devices abut each other. This therefore means that the area required for the passage of conduits through the slab is substantial, particularly where a large number of conduits are required to be passed through a slab. In addition, some difficulty is often encountered in removing the device from the slab.
The present invention aims to overcome or alleviate one or more of the above disadvantages by providing an improved conduit positioning or locating device which permits conduits which are required to be passed through a slab to be located relatively closely to each other and therefore reduce the area of the slab required for passage of conduits.
The present invention firer aims to provide a device in modular form which may be associated with one or more other such positioning devices to locate a plurality of conduits. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description